Three of a Kind
by Howling Night Fury
Summary: An idea for a sitcom me and friend have for his YouTube channel hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

 **I would like to apologise for not updating for ages I've been extremely busy and had to put my stories on hold**

 **Firstly I have been working and helping my friend set up his YouTube channel which has taken alot of time (I don't appear because I'm extremely camera shy so I stay behind the scenes)**

 **He unfortunately is down in the dumps because he doesn't think it's as good as it could be so I'm trying to help him**

 **Secondly this is going to be a sitcom that we will eventually be videoing for his channel**

 **The sitcom will have characters based on How to train your Dragon but obviously set in a Modern Au**

 **When we film it my friend will be plating Hiccup and the reasoning behind this is that I find him to be just like Hiccup ; he's sarcastic, funny, intelligent, creative, imaginative, can have a dead pan sense of humor, and loves dragons**

 **The only difference is his hair and eyes but nothing we can do about that**

 **But most importantly my nickname for him is Hiccup Haha**

 **So anyway we will trying this out and see what happens, hope you guys enjoy it I'll leave a link to his channel below check it out if you want, hopefully he can get the encouragement to keep going**

 **channel/UCIRxw8uiEJajMDj8Qz287-A**

 **And as he says**

 **CATCH YOU ALL IN A BIT!**


	2. Pwfbs

***Apologies this is a small backstory***

"Like, share and subscribe, Thank you for watching"

He lifted his right index and middle fingers to his forehead and gave a salute as looked down lens of his Sony camera.

Once he saluted he made his right hand into a gun shape and pointed at the camera

"Catch you all in a bit"

Once he said the last word he pretend fired his hand acting as if the recoil was powerful and he gave out a relaxing sigh.

"That's another one done, time to get this processed"

He reached to his camera and pressed a button at the back of it to switch off the video recording, then he moved his mouse to turn of the game recording on the Elgato program that is on his computer screen.

He sits back into his GT Omega gaming chair whilst taking a gulp from his Dr Pepper can.

He was 20 and it was September when he thought about starting a YouTube channel, he had uploaded a couple of videos that were no longer than 30 seconds long but that all changed when the new year hit and he turned 21.

Once April hit he got a custom built gaming pc on finance, bought two computer screens, a dual stand, a desk and all the accessories he needed.

It cost him a lot of money and was frustrating for him to upload videos to a good standard but he soon got use to it.

He carried on throughout the year and whilst he did not have a great amount of views or subscribers he carried on because he enjoyed the work and learning he was doing from editing videos.

Then suddenly one simple idea skyrocketed his channel, although it took a year of planning he and his friend planned it to perfection.

As soon as Not Live News hit YouTube the channel named HiccupHunter became a sensation and with it now standing at 1.2 million subscribers the only way is up right?


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, here's the first one, slow build but hopefully will get better.**

 **To TimPlazasta - Filming will hopefully take place in the next year, obviously it can take time and we need to write out the episodes**

* * *

"Annnnnddd processing" He smiled as watched the timer for his video processing pop up on his Vegas Studio 13 program.

"Let's see a 12 minute video, should take 40 minutes, plenty of time for lunch" He said to himself as he rolled his gaming chair backwards and shot up out of it, he grabbed his phone from his desk and walked out the door, that had the sign "Recording in progress" hung in the centre.

He began whistling a random tune as he walked down the hall and past two rooms both of which were bedrooms, one clearly used and the other not so much.

He walked down the stairs, still whistling as He entered the entry way of the house , he took a sharp right turn and walked through the door that led into the kitchen.

"What to have? What to have?" He looked around as he quizzed himself before walking over to his fridge and opened it up to reveal, almost nothing.

"Ahhh ok, note to self... go shopping" He again spoke to himself as he grabbed the butter, a lump of mature cheddar cheese and left over ham placing them on the kitchen counter that was located in the centre.

He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed the bread and placed next to his other ingredients, and quickly made himself a sandwich, he cut it in half and was to take a bite before...

*Driiiiiinng*

The door bell sounded.

"Uhh, who would call in on a Sunday?"

He placed his sandwich down and walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

He unlocked the door, and reached for the door handle but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hellllloooo"

His face dropped, if getting someone at your door on a Sunday morning was bad enough, this made things worse.

He opened the door to reveal his worst nightmare smiling at him.

"Ah Hiccup!"

"Hello Scott"

##########

"Long time no see" Scott smiled as he held his hand out

"Yeah, long time" Hiccup shook his hand

After a brief pause of just looking at each other

"So what can I do for you?" Hiccup asked

"Firstly could I use your toilet, been dying to go for about an hour"

"Why didn't you go when you needed to?"

"Because I was driving down the motorway and I just wanted to get here, soo bathroom?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Through the kitchen and on your left"

Scott smiled and rushed past Hiccup yelling as disappeared from sight "Thanks Hiccup, by the way my bags are in the car"

It took a moment for the last statement to sink in, but when it did Hiccup's eyes widened and he shot out of the house to the driveway and sure enough he saw Scott's battered Red jeep parked with the boot open and it was full of bags.

Hiccup's arms dropped to his side and his mouth was wide open along with his eyes.

He let out a massive sigh and gritted his teeth, as he walked to the car and began to grab bags.

##########

After 10 minutes of bringing Scott's bags into his house he closed the door and decided to make sure Scott hadn't ruined anything.

He walked towards his kitchen "Hey Scott, I haven't heard from you in 10 minutes, just making sure you're..."

He walked into the kitchen only to catch Scott taking one last bite of his sandwich.

"...ok"

Scott looked at Hiccup with a huge smile, "Yeah, I'm fine thank you for asking, was a bit hungry, so thank you for the sandwich, but it's amazing you knew I was going to need one, it's like you have telephoney or something"

Hiccup's confusion hit new heights by that statement "I'm sorry, I have what?"

"Telephoney, you know mind reading powers" Scott stretched his arms out still smiling

Hiccup rolled his eyes "You mean telepathy?"

But Scott had instead not been listening as He was on his phone, clearly swiping left or right before looking up at Hiccup like nothing had happened.

"Did you say something?"

Hiccup rubbed his temple trying to find any sanity in the whole situation but failing miserably.

"So Scott, how can I help you?" Hiccup asked almost begged just change the subject

Scott jumped out his seat and put his phone on the counter "Yes, of course, you see a few days ago, I unfortunately lost my job for reasons that could not be helped"

Hiccup looked at Scott with disbelieving eyes "What was the reason, you lost your job" Almost as if he knew what was coming

Scott smiled proudly "Something about me sleeping with the bosses daughter in his office" He said like it wasn't a big deal

Hiccup again for what felt like the 10th time in the last hour rolled his eyes "Of course you did"

"Oh man, she was something else, I mean I've been with my fair share but man I tell you..."

Hiccup raised his hand stopping him "How about you don't tell me and instead continue telling me why you're here"

"Ah yes well, I lost my job and got kicked out of my flat because I couldn't pay my rent, anyway my parents refuse to help me due to me being 27 or something like that, so I needed a new place to stay, preferably in a new area"

"And your just stopping off here to rest from your journey and then you're looking for a new place?" Hiccup prayed

"No need, I already have a place"

Hiccup prepared himself, he knew his life was going to flip upside down "Oh...really"

"Yep, and guess what my dear cousin"

Dread filled Hiccup's eyes and mind "W-what?"

Scott jumped in front of Hiccup and threw his arms wide open "I'm your new housemate!"

"Of course you are"

##########

"So you going to give me the tour?" Scott pleaded

Hiccup sighed "Yeah sure, follow me I guess"

"So you obviously have experienced the kitchen, and you saw the front room, the living room is in there with a TV and a Sky box, I'll show you upstairs"

As they walked through the front room Hiccup glanced at Scott's bags and cried a little inside. Not saying a word they both walked up the stairs each step sounding like it was leading Hiccup to hell.

"Whoa Cuz! How'd you afford a place like this?" Scott was in shock at the amount of rooms he saw,

"Well for one I'm lucky enough to keep my job and it has good income, plus I saved alot" Hiccup explained but Scott was still in shock.

Hiccup walked past one room, "Right, this is the smallest bedroom, still needs some work but I'm not in too much of rush to finish it" Hiccup opened the door to show a small but spacious room that had decorating materials scattered around.

Scott looked in but was interested, almost pushing Hiccup to carry on moving

They walked past another door and Hiccup opened it up "This is the storage room"

Scott nodded "Sooo... what do you use it for?"

Hiccup looked at him in disbelief "Umm... Storage" He deadpanned

Scott nodded with acceptance " Ahhh, good idea... makes sense, you know it being a storage room and all."

Hiccup turned and rolled his eyes to look up and mouthed to himself "What have in done to deserve this?"

He raised his hand gestured for Scott to follow, they walked to another door, "This is the second bedroom and second biggest in the house"

Hiccup opened the door and Scott walked in to take in the size of the room "Well this is definitely bigger than my old room, I can see why you would to sleep here"

"Wait...what, I don't sleep here"

"Of course you do, I mean I get the largest room, so it's only right that you get the second largest"

Hiccup sighed "Scott, I sleep in the largest room"

Scott was gobsmacked "What! how is that fair?"

Hiccup rubbed his head in disbelief "Umm, it's my house"

"Yeah but... I'm bigger than you, I need bigger space"

Hiccup could of commented on the size of space between Scott's ears but rose above it

"Look, it's my house, I get whatever room I choose, and if this room doesn't satisfy you, then I'm afraid you'll have to go somewhere else"

Scott looked like he was going to cry "But... we're family, you have to do me this solid, and at least give my the largest room"

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest "I will allow to live here because we are family but I get the largest room unless you want me to tell Uncle Spencer and my Dad what happened at prom" Hiccup threatened and Scott went white as a ghost.

"This will be fine, thank you so much Hiccup" Scott blurted out at record pace and Hiccup nodded

"Good, now I would help you with your bags but I have to get back to work"

Hiccup walked out the room

"Wait, where's your room?" Scott asked

Hiccup pointed to a room at the far end "That one"

"Hang on where you going?"

"Like I said back to work" and with that Hiccup walked into a room next to his bedroom and Scott heard the sound of a door locking leaving dumbfounded.

##########

After about 5 hours Scott finally finished unpacking and decided to have some food, he walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find nothing.

Scott's eyes went wide as he began to panic "HICCUP!"

"Yes?" Hiccup was leaning against the kitchen door frame with a laptop under his arm

"We have no food!" Scott cried out

"I am aware, I'm going shopping tomorrow, so I was going to order a pizza"

Scott jumped for joy, "Oh my savoir, yes let's order pizza" He walked to Hiccup, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room.

* 10 minutes later *

"Ok so what you having?"

"Large Texan Bbq with a side of bbq wings and make sure the crust is Italian." Scott explained excitingly

"Blimey, one thing we have in common" Hiccup said as he entered the information and delivery details.

"So that's £15.45 each"

"Yeah about that, could I get you later, I'm sort of strapped for cash" Scott said innocently

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Fine"

* 20 minutes later *

Hiccup paid the delivery driver and also gave him a generous tip before heading back to the living room

"Here you go Scott"

Scott grabbed his pizza "Thank you my man"

The sat on floor with their backs against the sofa and began eating whilst the TV played The Avengers.

"So Hiccup, what's your job then?"

"I do, computer stuff"

"Care to go into detail?"

"Nope"

"Oh come on, just tell me?"

"Nope"

"I really want.."

"You ask me again and I will tell your Dad and mine about prom"

Scott again went white as a ghost

"Come on, you've already threatened me with that and it was what 10 years ago"

"I still remember and it still hurts"

Scott looked down regret in his eyes before grabbing a slice of pizza and lifted it to Hiccup smiling

"Here's to two bachelors, ready to take on the world"

Hiccup smiled and tapped his own pizza slice to Scott's

"To two bachelors"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it's been a while, so a quick filler**

 **We have decided to go in different direction plot wise**

 **That's one reason for the delay, the next is because my friend has been working on a few videos here's some shameless plugs (** /jTkaPEBbJJ0 ) - **random yahoo answers video and a Q &A (** /uO4reYnncYI )

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

The Trio is Complete

7:00 am

Hunter sat on at his kitchen table, a spoonful of cereal in one hand and a pen writing away in the other.

"A q&a? nah maybe next month. Try not to laugh? hmm tomorrow. A Vlog? Haven't done one of those for a while, maybe when more interesting things happen."

He took a mouthful of cereal and threw the pen down in frustration

"Morning Cuz!" Scott said as he walked through the kitchen door and over to the fridge

"Morning Scott"

Scott grabbed some leftover pizza and sauntered over to the table and sat opposite Hunter

He took a large bite of the pizza and began talking "So today is Monday, when do you go to work?"

Hunter looked at Scott "Whenever I want to be honest"

Scott seemed uninterested looking down at his phone "Ah cool"

about 5 minutes passed with nothing being said before Scott shot up "Oh Awesome!"

"What's got you all excited?" Hunter quirked an eyebrow

"Well dear cousin, allow me to say this, PREPARE FOR THE REUNION OF THE CON BOYS!"

Hunter looked at Scott in confusion "The Con Bo...Wait! The Con Boys? Fisher?"

Scott nodded his head vigorously "Yes! Fishy is coming!"

"When?!"

"This evening!"

"Why?""

"Wants a new adventure!"

"Where's he saying?"

"Here!"

"Amaziiiiii...What?"

Scott still smiling looked at him "Yeah! well I figured he's our boy, and we have a spare room"

Hunter put his hands on each sides of his head

"But that room isn't finished!"

Scott just waved it off "Ah I'm sure he won't worry about sleeping on the sofa until it's done"

Hunter shot off his stool and started pacing around the kitchen with his hands moving in rapid motions

"No, no, no, no, no, we have a guest we can't let him sleep on a sofa, that just won't do, we must finish the room, so we need... "

Scott just looked at his cousin in bewilderment and knowing what to make of this outburst

"We need a bed, a TV, a wardrobe, lights, and oh dear Lord...WHAT ABOUT THE WALLS?...ok we could paint, but that won't dry quickly enough..."

Scott had reached his breaking point with his rambling cousin, he walked over to Hunter and grabbed him by the arms

Even though Scott was bigger muscle wise than Hunter, he was shorter so he felt awkward looking up at his cousin but nevertheless he began shaking Hunter

"Will you calm down!"

Hunter's eyes snapped down to Scott

"Look we can go to the closest mall and get what we need, then we can worry about the walls, deal"

Hunter nodded his head in agreement

"Good, now go get changed and we'll head off, your driving by the way"

##########

After getting changed and once they started driving Hunter had calmed back down to his rational self, now he could question Scott

"So you said Fisher is looking for a new adventure right?"

Scott was again on his phone

"Yup"

Hunter saw right through it

"So, what you're saying is that Fisher, who if I remember correctly is known for his dislike of change, and unwillingness to go outside of his comfort zone had now decided to move away from where he grew up and his family?"

Scott looked up from his phone, but looked straight ahead and not at Hunter, but his eyes were wide

" ...Ight"

"Scott, what is really going on?"

Scott sighed heavily

"Ok, well since you left there had been a few changes back home, let's just say our typical habits died out and we had to grow up, but while we and the rest changed there we three who didn't"

Hunter who luckily for him had stopped at a red light, closed his eyes and lent forward to rest his head on the steering wheel

"Oh boy, you mean... "

"Yup... The Vixens were still prowling"

"Of course they were, but I would of that thought once I left then they would turn elsewhere because there's three of them and two of you and they don't like to share"

"Well that sounds logical but unfortunately your one just began to raise hell, whilst me and Fisher still got smothered"

Scott then thought

"Wait...why are we so afraid of girls liking us, surely that's what we want"

Hunter sighed "I think I need to remind you that The Vixens took my longish hair and shaved the sides because they wanted to see how it looked, but then decided that they preferred it long, thus I keep it short now.

They also tricked you out of all the money you made from your only idea that worked

and poor Fisher got made to stand in front of class and declare his love for them because he lost a coin toss

I could go on and on but we're here so let's forget about the Vixens and get our friend some things to make him feel at home"

Scott nodded approvingly

"Yeah...good point, I'd rather not mentally relive any of that"

##########

After hours of shopping and Scott being surprised when Hunter bought a brand new bed instead of a cheap fold up bed, and brand new 40 Inch TV and a huge wardrobe all of which were being delivered that day, they decided to head off.

They got the car to find a battered Blue jeep parked next to it so close that Scott couldn't open his door.

They looked and saw no one on the Jeep but saw multiple cans of redbull, Dr Pepper and suitcases in the back seat

"Alright I'll pull out and you can get in" Hunter explained as he got into his side

He pulled out enough to let Scott in, "Bloody inconsiderate drivers" He complained

"Yeah I know, but we can't do much about it so let's get going"

##########

5 hours later and 1 hour before Fisher is set to arrive Hunter and Scott had finally finished putting the bed and wardrobe together and Hunter connected the TV up to the old connections

"Right I need to shower, let me know what we're doing for food" Scott said as he walked away, Hunter just thought he never went food shopping today so today was going to be another take away day

"Scott! I think we should order Chinese for when Fisher gets here" Hiccup shouted

"Ok man!"

Hunter sat down on his sofa and let out a huge sigh

He stared out of the window but saw something strange, he walked up to the window and saw the same battered blue jeep parked in the drive across the road outside a house that he knew was being rented out

"Hmm what a coincidence"

Thinking nothing of it he walked away and decided he wanted to shower so he headed to his room and heard Scott turn the water off in the common bathroom on the way to his en suite.

##########

Scott was reading down the Chinese menu for the take way seemingly stuck between 4-5 things, he was getting frustrated with himself

"Why not go for what you had when back at the old Chinese and then next time try something different?" Hunter recommended

Scott threw his arms up in defeat "Fine, I guess I'll go for the chicken curry, side chips and side noodles"

"Somethings never change, do they?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr always has Fried Rice Special with BBQ sauce"

"Leave the sarcasm to the professionals please" Hunter laughed

*Driiiiiinng*

Scott shot up out of his seat and began jumping about like a kid

"Well I've not seen you this excited since the first time one of your scams actually worked"

Scott however was too excited to listen

"Come on man, open the door!"

Hunter shook his head

"Ok calm down you 8 year old" He laughed as he walked towards the front door

Hunter was just about to open the door when he looked around and saw Scott getting all giddy

Hunter rolled his eyes and opened the door wide and moved out of the way and as soon as he did Scott moved faster than scientifically possible and tackled the visitor to the ground

Hunter looked outside and saw Scott hugging a floored Fisher

"Umm Scott do you mind letting me up" the shocked Fisher asked

Without saying anything Scott got off him and Hunter held his hand out to help him up to which Fisher accepted

"Nice to see you Fisher" Hunter said as he and Fisher gave a Bro hug

"And you Hunter"

He waved for Fisher to follow him into the house, Scott rushed to grab his bags from the car still giddy.

"My,my Hunter you've done alright for yourself, but I have to ask, didn't you move into a one bed flat?" Fisher asked as he looked around

"Yeah, for a bit, but my job started to bring in some decent money so I got this place"

"Fascinating, so what do you do for a living now?"

Hunter began to mumble until he saw Fisher looking at him "Nothing important, anyway before you settle in we're ordering takeout, so I need to know what you're having to make the order"

"Hmm, well I'll have my usual, trusting they do it"

Hunter laughed "I'm sure they'll do 4 battered sausages, chips and curry sauce"

Hunter walked over to the phone and rang the number on the menu

"Hello, can a make an order to collect please... yes can I have A chicken curry, 4 battered sausages, a fried rice special, 3 bags of chips, a side of noodles, a pot of bbq sauce and a pot of curry sauce please... Name for order will be Con, 10 minutes thank you"

He placed the phone down, and walked out to help Scott with the bags.

After a few minutes of getting Fishers bags, Hunter walked out of the house to pick up the food, as he walked to his car he noticed the front room light was on in the house opposite his, he looked for a few seconds and saw the silhouette of somebody in the window but before he could make out any features they quickly closed the curtains.

Hunter just shook it off and got into his car.

##########

At the Chinese Takeaway

Hunter walked up to the counter, usually it was busy but because it was a Monday it was empty, he rang the bell on counter and waited for services

Suddenly through the door leading to the back a young man walked into the room "Hello how can I help"

"Heya, I placed an order for the name Con"

The man nodded and walked into the back

*4 minutes later*

"Well,well, well...Either you have company or you're very hungry"

Hunter turned to the counter after looking out the window to see another young man with a bag of food smiling at him

"Hey Jay, yeah well I've got housemates now, my old crew I used to hang with"

"Ah that's cool, anyway order for Con!" Jay shouted even though Hunter was the only customer in the place

"You never fail to make me chuckle" Hunter laughed as he handed over a £20 note and grabbed hold of the bag.

Jay took the money and gave Hunter the change

"You know it's weird, about 20 minutes before your order I took another one, it was the exact same as yours"

Hunter raised an eyebrow "Someone else must have good taste then"

Jay then continued "It gets weirder, the person on the phone used the exact same name as you"

Hunter mouth began to open in surprise "Ok it's getting weirder"

"Then I delivered to the house opposite yours, nearly went to yours by mistake, but I knocked on the right door and this beautiful girl answered and I fell in love"

Hunter smiled "Awww little Jay in love, ask her out?"

"I asked her if she had plans tomorrow, but she said she's spending time with her Boyfriend" Jay moaned

Hunter gave a sympathetic smile "Don't worry mate, you'll find someone"

"Yeah, anyways have a good one"

Hunter waved goodbye and walked out of the takeaway towards his car

##########

Hunter pulled into his drive and got out of the car with the food, he looked around at the house opposite and saw the top floor light was on, he felt slightly uneasy like he was being watched but decided to not make anything of it, and he definitely was not going to tell Fisher or Scott about any of the strange coincidences that have been happening, so he simply locked his car and checked it was locked

He walked the front door, unlocked it, went inside and closed the door

Unbeknownst to him, his uneasy feeling about being watched was all too true but the only noise from the spying eyes was not words

"He,he,he"


End file.
